Cortometraje
by Alexeiss
Summary: Un cortometraje dura menos de treinta y cinco minutos. Takeru sólo necesita treinta y cuatro para convertir sus momentos con Hikari en magia. 5 Drabbles Takari, de pequeños momentos y situaciones que Takeru atesora. Primer Drabble: Un paseo. Segundo Drabble: Un Abrazo. Tercer Drabble: Un Beso. Cuarto Drabble: Una despedida. Quinto Drabble: Un Reencuentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Paseo**

Takeru camina lento cuándo va con Hikari, le gusta pensar que la velocidad de sus pasos alarga el tiempo con ella, que caminar a su lado puede hacerse eterno, y usualmente, a ella no le importa que el camine lento, lento, cada vez más lento. Amolda su paso al de él, y estiran metros en cuadras, centímetros en metros, y entonces, dar la vuelta a la manzana, se siente lo mismo que dar la vuelta al mundo. Usualmente recorren juntos en ese tiempo universos enteros de palabras, de miradas, de juegos, de silencios, de sonrisas… Universos de universos. El bloque de edificios se vuelve el espacio, la acera se vuelve la Vía Láctea. Ellos son dos cometas que pasan lento, lento, cada vez más lento observando todo a su alrededor, siempre avanzando y nunca quedándose mucho rato.  
A veces miran al cielo, a veces miran al suelo, la cosa es disfrutar el paseo.  
En contadas ocasiones, Hikari se adelanta un par de pasos, resopla, y voltea a mirar a Takeru con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa jugando a esconderse en sus labios.

— Takeru, vas muy lento, así no vamos a llegar nunca.

Takeru sonríe, por que no le importa que estén todos esperándoles, que vayan cinco minutos tarde, que les quede medio camino. Quiere volver centímetros en metros, metros en cuadras y acabar dando vueltas por la galaxia. No le importa apurar el paso para darle en el gusto, Hikari puede ser realmente terca si se lo propone y no quiere que se vaya caminando sola.

No importa, claro, por que en su próximo paseo juntos, pueden volver a ser cometas dando vueltas por el vecindario.

* * *

Pan, digo, Van siempre anda cobrando los cinco drabbles Takari reglamentarios del topic, y yo que tenía esta idea hace un tiempo, creí que podía aprovechar y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Abrazo**

Takeru se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol cualquiera, en una banca cualquiera. No sabía como se llamaba el árbol, pero tenía la leve impresión de que no importaba, así que decidió que quería que le importase. Lo llamó Hotaru y sonrió. Ya contento con estar sentado bajo un árbol importante (todo lo que tenga nombre es importante) se sintió mejor y se dedicó a mirar las pequeñas luces que se colaban por entre las hojas de Hotaru. Bailaban en el suelo y creaban constelaciones que duraban un segundo y medio para formar un big bang y entonces volvían a formar una nueva constelación. Jugaba a descifrar la historia que le contaba ese montón de lucecitas cuándo unas manos le taparon los ojos. Todo fue sombras por un instante, pero sonrió al tacto de las manos suaves de Hikari. Ambos rieron y se saludaron con la mirada, casi sin decir nada. Takeru se levantó y ella le abrazó, tomándole por sorpresa.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Takeru!

Y Takeru recuerda así su cumpleaños número dieciséis.  
Con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Con Hikari abrazándole por sorpresa.  
Con la historia de la luz contada en el suelo, colada entre las hojas traviesas.  
Con un árbol llamado Hotaru riéndose al compás del viento de sus mejillas encendidas y sus brazos torpes que se demoraron en corresponder el abrazo. 

* * *

Aunque ya tenía esto escrito (y quedó muy muy cortito), debo decir que Takeru está de cumpleaños un 13 -saludos al topic Takari-

Hotaru significa luciérnaga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Beso**

Takeru clasifica sus besos con Hikari de maneras extrañas. Ha leído de besos apasionados, de besos lentos, de besos mágicos, de besos tristes. De besos con sabor a chocolate, a verano, a añoranza. Besos de despedida, de reencuentro, de emoción y dubitativos.  
El separa sus besos en aves.

Su primer beso fue de kiwi y ríe al recordarlo. Torpe. Redondo. Divertido y extraño.  
A veces Hikari, temprano por la mañana, se arrima a él muy despacio y le besa la frente. Esos son besos de gorrión. Pequeños y madrugadores. Le suenan a un buen despertar.  
Cuando lo saluda al llegar a casa, le besa los labios suavemente, con cansancio. Esos son besos de cuervo. Un poco ásperos. Hacen ruido. El día fue largo. Le dicen cosas que no se espera y que a veces no entiende.  
Pueden estar viendo la televisión, riendo de alguna película o concentrados en el noticiario, y de la nada, Hikari se acerca un poco y le besa cerca de la oreja. Esos son besos de periquito. Un simple cariño. Por decirle que está ahí y que no se olvide de que lo quiere y que le preste un poco de atención, de que vaya por galletas a la cocina.  
Sus favoritos, son los besos de canario. Esos aparecieron un día, sin anunciarse, y de repente hicieron ruido toda una tarde. Partieron despacio, como quién entona tímidamente una canción nueva sobre la marcha, improvisando. Y cuándo se aprendió la canción, una nota nueva, una melodía extraña que le aceleraba el corazón se desprendió de los labios de Hikari. De los suyos. Le recorrió entero.

—Takeru, ¿a dónde crees que van esas manos?

Takeru ríe y le da un beso de periquito por que le encantan los besos de canario.

* * *

El dos tenía que subirlo ayer noche. Pero me dormí antes así que por eso, hoy tocaron dos, pf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Despedida**

— Te vas a ir.

Se lo dice como un hecho. Le suena a reproche. Le deja un gusto amargo en la boca. A quemado.  
No puede decirle que no es cierto, por que se va a acabar sus estudios a Francia. Y la deja.  
La deja a ella con sus galaxias en vecindarios de Odaiba, a ella con su árbol llamado Hotaru. A ella con sus besos de canario.  
Le duele el corazón pero más le duelen los ojos por que no puede verla, mirarla a la cara y decirle que es cierto. Que la deja.  
Ella le abraza y lo sorprende. Él es torpe por un momento. Piensa en Hotaru. La abraza y le besa la coronilla, torpe todavía. Se vuelve un beso de kiwi y se le mezcla con el regusto amargo que ya tenía en la boca. Sonríe y la invita a caminar. Ella acepta y van tan lento que en vez de avanzar ellos, avanza el mundo y ellos se quedan ahí. Estáticos. Ven las luces de las farolas cuándo se hace tarde y juegan a esconderse, a confundirse con la noche bajo un árbol que no conocen, pero que se llama Hotaru.

— Vas a volver.

Se lo dice como un hecho. Le suena a Esperanza. Le deja un sabor a vainilla en la boca. Y el sonríe por que Hikari es más esperanza que luz en ese momento y las farolas sólo quieren alumbrarla a ella.

— Voy a volver.

Los dos sonríen, libres del tiempo, y recorren la galaxia de nuevo, en un vecindario de Odiaba. Creyendo en la promesa de recorrer juntos más universos. De más historias perdidas en luces de colores. De más besos de canario.

* * *

Gracias por leer y a todos los que han dejado review. Los responderé durante la semana, cuándo se me pase lo zombie (hoy me dormí en clases, en el sofá, en la escalera y de pie en el marco de la puerta, para dar una idea x'D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Reencuentro**

El vuelo a Japón es largo. No alcanza a ver la galaxia. Las estrellas no se mueven y cuentan siempre las mismas historias. No hay canarios. Se aburre infinitamente sentado junto a un hombre que frunce el ceño de manera perpetua.  
Pero sonríe.  
Sonríe por que ese viaje largo que se le hace eterno, viene con la promesa de canarios, de gorriones, de cuervos. De constelaciones en el pavimento. De abrazos con sabor a vainilla.  
El aeropuerto, las maletas y la llegada a su tierra natal se le olvidan, no quiere que esas cosas triviales se conviertan en recuerdos por que no son importantes.  
No pasa nada interesante.  
Tampoco en el taxi que toma de vuelta al departamento que solía compartir con Hikari. Mira por la ventana y las luces lo ciegan por un momento. A Hikari le gustaría una foto del paisaje nocturno, de las luces en movimiento.  
Olvida todo eso tan rápido como lo piensa y sonríe por que quiere sorprenderla, aprendió unos chistes franceses que sabe la harán reír.  
Toca la puerta. Se escuchan risas grabadas de la televisión que Hikari acostumbra a dejar demasiado fuerte cuándo está sola, precisamente para no estarlo. Se mueven sillas y de repente el tiempo para y empieza a correr al galope por que Hikari está en sus brazos de nuevo.  
Y son cometas y son canarios y son vainilla y son los dos juntos todo eso y nada.  
Son rayos de luz colándose entre las hojas de un árbol con nombre propio. Son motas brillantes escapando de farolas para alumbrar paseos nocturnos.  
Son un cortometraje de treinta y cuatro minutos en cámara lenta sobre cometas en un vecindario, historias construidas con pequeños rayos de luz que se cuelan entre las hojas y aves transformadas en besos.

* * *

Yo tenía que subir esto ayer pero andaba de parranda. Y aquí está el final de esta colección de drabbles. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, me hacen el día (y responderé los que tengo pendientes, lo juro). Una vez más, gracias por leer!


End file.
